


Pizzo Nero

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Erwin is a teaser, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Levi wears lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Self-Denial, Shameless Smut, lance panties
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: Non sapeva cosa l’avesse portato davanti a quel negozio di intimo, né cosa lo avesse spinto a non guardarsi attorno quando aveva preso quel completo di pizzo nero, sentendo chiaramente addosso tutti gli sguardi imbarazzati e timidi - forse anche maliziosamente affascinati - delle donne presenti.





	Pizzo Nero

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente siamo tornate, dopo qualche mese di attesa, stavolta con una shot di qualche anno fa che - finalmente - siamo riuscite a revisionare e sistemare. Speriamo vi piaccia, è una cosina su un kink che volevamo tanto scrivere, quindi eccola.   
> Torneremo prossimamente con qualcos'altro, abbiamo come sempre roba pronta, ma purtroppo ci manca sempre l'ultimo passaggio: la revisione, che ci porta via decisamente la vita, specialmente se siamo impegnate nella stesura di altre cosine.  
> Vi auguriamo buona lettura e alla prossima!  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/ScandalWay-517566948398832/)

Non sapeva cosa l’avesse portato davanti a quel negozio di intimo, né cosa lo avesse spinto a non guardarsi attorno quando aveva preso quel completo di pizzo nero, sentendo chiaramente addosso tutti gli sguardi imbarazzati e timidi - forse anche maliziosamente affascinati - delle donne presenti.  
Aveva tentato di mantenere un'espressione apatica e neutrale, per quanto avrebbe voluto pugnalarsi una mano solo per essere entrato lì dentro, mentre osservava con distacco i modelli esposti e ne sceglieva uno puramente a caso, senza guardare né prezzo né forma - solo la taglia aveva dovuto controllare, per cause di forza maggiore.  
Aveva pagato in fretta sotto lo sguardo imbarazzato e titubante della cassiera per poi uscire altrettanto rapidamente, solo dopo aver infilato quella vergogna dentro la busta della spesa fatta poco prima.  
Quando fu a casa, si lasciò andare a un sospiro sconfortato, con gli occhi che deviavano di lato, velati di una vergogna che aveva faticato a non mostrare davanti a tutti. Maledì Erwin per quello, mordendosi un labbro mentre posava lo sguardo sulla busta e su quella confezione di intimo femminile.  
Era da giorni, quasi due settimane, che il proprio uomo ritornava tardi a casa e ripartiva quasi all’alba il giorno dopo; rientrava quando lui era già a letto e lo lasciava prima che lui si svegliasse, sfiorandogli appena la guancia con un bacio accennato.  
Quei baci, assieme a qualche carezza distratta di tanto in tanto, erano gli unici contatti che avevano da una ventina di giorni, assieme ai suoi sguardi gentili seppur distanti.  
Aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi, Levi.  
In particolare dopo aver percepito un profumo diverso dal suo solito dopobarba provenire da Erwin - uno più dolce e penetrate, di donna - l’istante in cui si era chinato a baciarlo sulla fronte dopo essere ritornato per l’ennesima volta tardi da lavoro ed essersi messo a dormire.  
Quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio; così come non lo aveva chiuso quelle successive. E in quel tempo di insonnia aveva pensato.  
Ricordava la relazione che Erwin aveva avuto prima di lui: era stato con una donna - niente di strano, dato che il compagno aveva sempre affermato di essere bisessuale - e ricordava di come, una sera durante loro prime uscite, lo avesse colto a guardare in modo abbastanza accorto uno spacco vergognosamente profondo di una donna che gli era passata accanto, dalle gambe lunghe fasciate da calze color carne. Ci mancava poco e si sarebbe anche potuto girare all’indietro a guardarle il culo, ma aveva pensato bene di continuare ad ascoltarlo e camminare dritto, in quel caso.  
Afferrò la confezione appena comprata, rigirandosela tra le mani, gli occhi bassi e titubanti.  
Forse Erwin aveva un debole per le donne, lo aveva ancora e probabilmente gli mancava averne una come compagna: era solo quello il motivo che l’aveva portato a comprare quell’intimo, così come quelle calze.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l’orologio; le lancette segnavano quasi le otto. Non sapeva quando sarebbe rientrato, ma ce ne sarebbe voluto prima di costringersi a indossare quella roba.  
  
Aveva scoperto che quelle non erano calze normali come quelle che indossavano tutte le donne di questo mondo; tra tutte, lui era riuscito a prendere quelle che, sulla confezione, erano segnate come “reggicalze”... Non sapeva cosa cambiava tra l’una e l’altra, e sinceramente non avrebbe mai voluto saperlo in tutta la sua vita.  
Se le infilò quasi con rassegnazione e imbarazzo che gli colorava le guance e corrugava la fronte, al buio della camera da letto a eccezione della luce fioca dell’abatjour sul comodino.  
Erano nere, parzialmente velate, e la differenza dalle calze normali era che gli arrivavano fino a metà coscia, stringendogliela forse un po’ troppo rispetto a quello che doveva essere la norma - probabilmente per colpa della muscolatura più sviluppata e un ampiezza prettamente maschile; terminavano con un bordo di pizzo nero, lo stesso delle mutandine che si era preso assieme.  
Poi c’era quella sorta di cintura nera, con dei lacci che pendevano e che si rigirò tra le mani per una buona mezz’ora, non capendo affatto cosa minchia avesse comprato; solo dopo aver letto tre o quattro volte il retro della confezione, capì che quella sorta cintura doveva legarsela in vita sopra ai fianchi, e che quelle giarrettiere o bretelle o lacci -  _non ci stava capendo un cazzo!_  -, dovevano essere fissate con delle pinzette alle calze.  
Ci mise un’altra buona mezz’ora a capire come infilarsela.  
Non appena ebbe il coraggio di specchiarsi, sentì lo stomaco contorcersi e il sangue fluirgli rapido in viso, imporporandogli le guance per la vergogna e l’insofferenza di ciò che vedeva.  
«Le donne si mettono davvero queste stronzate...?» Si domandò in uno borbottio stizzito, terribilmente a disagio, abbassando lo sguardo e tirando verso l’esterno il bordo di una delle reggicalze, sentendo lo schiocco che produsse sbattendo sulla coscia.  
Ridicolo, non era affatto sexy o sensuale come poteva esserlo la donna di quel giorno o come qualsiasi altra donna più formosa; i fianchi erano più compatti e angolosi, il fisico meno morbido con la muscolatura soda facilmente visibile, inoltre era impossibile non notare quella leggera protuberanza che Levi invece aveva tra le gambe.  
Era totalmente ridicolo. Avrebbe fatto meglio a cambiarsi e bruciare quella roba prima che Erwin lo reputasse ancora più disgustoso di quanto non si stava sentendo lui stesso.  
Stava lottando per liberarsi da quella trappola di lacci, quando sentì lo scattare della porta assieme alla voce di Erwin.  
«Sono a casa!»  
Il sangue gli defluì dal viso mentre il cuore smetteva per una frazione di secondo di battere, prima di ritornare a farlo più rapido e impetuoso di prima.  
“ _Che cazzo di ore sono?! È già ritornato?!”_  
«... Sì... Sono... Sono in camera!» Gli rispose nel panico più totale, rotolando sul letto fino a cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo e sgusciare ad aprire uno scaffale del mobile vicino, afferrando la prima maglietta di Erwin che gli venne a tiro e infilarsi in fretta sotto le coperte.  
Si mise seduto, afferrando un libro dal comodino di Erwin - non sapeva nemmeno che cazzo stava leggendo - mentre si dava una sistemata e tentava di regolarizzare gli scompensi appena avuti.  
Si premurò di rimboccarsi le coperte contro la vita, con le gambe nascoste sotto le coltri spesse e quel reggicalze sotto la maglietta.  
Erwin era arrivato in anticipo a casa: le nove dovevano essere considerate un passo avanti, rispetto alle undici che, ormai, erano quasi diventate la prassi da più di due settimane.  
Dire che era esausto era, di certo, dire poco: aveva un affare importante da concludere e, dato che era pressoché necessaria la sua presenza in azienda, non aveva potuto fare a meno di rimanere anche oltre l'orario di lavoro. Cene con i partners commerciali, con i possibili investitori, con i clienti... Aveva perso il conto di quanti giorni era che non se ne stava almeno sei ore nel letto a dormire e riposarsi – solitamente al massimo dormiva tre o quattro ore per notte e, davvero, era sfiancante arrivare alla sera senza impazzire.  
Così, quando quel giorno la sua segretaria lo aveva avvisato che – per la prima volta da settimane – non aveva nessun incontro extra dopo il consueto orario lavorativo, aveva ritenuto saggio correre a casa.  
La voce di Levi era arrivata un po' incerta, ma non vi diede peso, mentre posava la cartella in pelle di lato, si levava le scarpe per mettersi in ciabatte e si sfilava la giacca, prima di entrare effettivamente in casa.  
«Sei già andato a dormire?» Chiese, mentre si allentava la cravatta entrando nella loro stanza e trovando il compagno con in mano uno dei libri che stavano solitamente sulla sua scrivania. Al contrario. «È successo qualcosa?»  
La domanda fu immediata, mentre lo fissava interrogativo, notando anche che aveva indosso una delle sue maglie, cosa che solitamente non faceva se non dopo essersi appena lavato o soltanto per fargli notare che non gli prestava abbastanza attenzione. Si avvicinò un po' alla sponda del letto, sedendovisi e continuando a guardare il moretto.  
«Levi...» Lo chiamò, con voce gentile, prima di prendergli il libro dalle mani e girarlo nel verso giusto, con un sorriso, osservandolo. «Che hai?»  
Notava la leggerissima apprensione che sul viso dell'amante era fin troppo chiara e, sebbene non ne conoscesse il motivo, non poteva fare a meno di esserne incuriosito – d'altra parte era da tanto che non tornava a un orario decente e che si trovavano svegli entrambi.  
Levi fece finta di niente, ricambiandolo con un leggero piegare di labbra, nonostante il vederlo di nuovo, occhi negli occhi, gli rese il cuore molle come il burro; da quant’era che non lo guardava in quel modo, o che si parlavano faccia a faccia come facevano prima?  
Quando gli si sedette accanto, fece bene attenzione a non lasciarsi tradire nessuno scorcio al di sotto del piumino del letto, puntellandolo con le braccia che abbassò, ignorando quello stupido libro.  
Scosse il capo, quindi.  
«Niente, sono solo un po’ stanco...» Mentì; gli costava parecchio farlo, principalmente con Erwin al quale diceva sempre tutto chiaramente. «Mi son fatto una doccia e sono venuto a letto... Forse è solo un raffreddore.» Abbassò gli occhi, chiudendo il libro, e osservando la copertina senza dargli granché importanza. «Ti ho riscaldato il passato di verdure; mangialo prima che si raffreddi.» Concluse poi, rialzando gli occhi e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, con pacata tranquillità per quanto avesse il terrore in ogni istante di essere scoperto.  
Lo guardò in silenzio Erwin, indeciso se fargli notare o meno che, la scusa usata, non fosse granché convincente ai propri occhi; non con un libro al contrario, la sua maglia addosso e il fatto che fosse perfettamente asciutto e non con la pelle leggermente arrossata, cosa che gli capitava appena uscito dal bagno perché ci si fermava a lungo prima di dirsi pulito.  
«Mh...» Lasciò solo uscire, non del tutto convinto, allungandosi a schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, mentre con una mano gli sfiorava il mento, gli occhi appena socchiusi. Era da tanto che non lo baciava per bene, senza la fretta di doversene andare di corsa, senza il pensiero di avere pochi minuti prima di uscire per qualche appuntamento importante in rubrica.  
«Più tardi forse.»  
Una conclusione al discorso di poco prima, prima di unire nuovamente le loro labbra, stavolta in un contatto più intimo, ricercando il loro sapore nella bocca del compagno, mentre con le mani gli sfiorava delicatamente le guance.  
E il minore fremette, maledicendo Erwin per il suo essere così gentile e accorto anche in un semplice bacio, mentre non riusciva a fare altro che a muovere le labbra contro le sue, diventando di burro tra le sue mani e sotto al suo tocco.  
Era da non sapeva quanto che non veniva baciato più in quel modo, e gli mancava così tanto che non riuscì a soffocare quel fremito labile che gli percorse la schiena, riscaldandogli il cuore.  
Si costrinse, invero, a concentrarsi e a non cedere a nessuna tentazione.  
Non con se stesso vestito in quel modo vergognoso sotto le coperte.  
«Erwin... È meglio che vai a mangiare.» Lo esortò con non poca fatica, costringendosi a forza a discostarsi da quel bacio e volgere appena il viso di lato. Deviò lo sguardo, non osando osservarlo in viso. «Sono stanco, davvero... Non ne ho voglia...»  
Una cazzata più grande di quella non avrebbe mai potuto dirla. E si morse la lingua a sangue per non maledirsi da solo per quello.  
Rimase spiazzato, l'uomo dai capelli chiari, ma una parte di lui parve ricevere conferma ancora di più che c'era qualcosa che non andava in Rivaille ed era intenzionato a capire che cosa fosse.  
«Non vuoi tenermi compagnia?» Domandò, mentre gli andava a schioccare un bacio sul mento, sorridendo appena, annusando piano il suo odore sentendo distintamente la pelle del compagno rabbrividire: stava mentendo, era piuttosto chiaro visto come il suo corpo fremeva a contatto con il suo.  
«Levi...» Lo richiamò, facendo in modo che le sue labbra fossero vicine al suo orecchio, sapendo bene che quel tono, quel suo modo di chiamarlo, lo rendesse molto più morbido nei suoi confronti; lo eccitava, lo faceva sciogliere – non che poi ce ne fosse così bisogno in realtà, dato che raramente era il compagno quello che metteva i paletti circa la loro vita sessuale.  
«Dimmi che c'è.» Sussurrò appena, mentre finiva per posare una delle proprie mani sul petto dell'amante.  
Levi si strinse le cosce tra loro, percependo il fremito ritornare a vibrargli in petto e raggiungergli basso ventre, mentre lui stringeva le coperte e si mordeva l’interno della guancia; era stato privato da troppo tempo di quelle mani, di quella voce che bassa e calda gli sfiorava la pelle, ansimando il suo nome, di quell’odore che sentiva forte mentre lo teneva abbracciato, mentre lo faceva suo in quello stesso letto.  
Era stato privato di tutto quello per troppo tempo, non c'era possibilità che non cedesse.  
E Levi cedette, in uno sbuffo stizzito e una spinta con le mani contro il petto dell’uomo per farlo allontanare.  
«E va bene... Togliti.  _Togliti_ , ho detto.» Gli ordinò quasi, indispettito e con un velo di disagio e vergogna sugli occhi e sul viso contrito, mentre lui gettava sul materasso il libro e si volgeva verso la sponda del letto, in procinto di uscire.  
Trasse un sospiro sconfortato, col cuore che batteva rapido per la vergogna e l’umiliazione. Infine, scostò le coperte e si mostrò.  
La punta del piede destro sfiorò il pavimento, mentre l’altra gamba rimase piegata al lato del fianco; con una mano alzò fino al centro del petto la maglietta che apparteneva all'amante, mostrando l’addome teso e la cintura di pizzo che gli fasciava i fianchi, così come le bretelle che raggiungevano quelle calze a costringergli le cosce bianche e sode.  
Gli occhi rimanevano bassi, con un velato pudore ad arrossargli le gote e arricciargli le labbra in una smorfia. «Ecco cosa c’è.» Concluse.  
Il silenzio si diffuse per l'ambiente; Erwin strabuzzò gli occhi per interminabili secondi, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
L'amante non era un tipo che avrebbe fatto una cosa simile, non senza una ragione dietro e, di certo, doveva esserci una motivazione piuttosto importante, talmente importante da spingerlo a comprare qualcosa che – in una situazione normale – non avrebbe mai indossato di sua spontanea volontà.  
«... Perché?» Gli chiese roco Erwin, dapprima incapace di articolare una qualsiasi altra frase di senso compiuto, conscio che ciò che lo aveva spinto doveva di certo essere un suo comportamento, qualcosa che lo aveva turbato e che gli aveva fatto prendere la decisione di prendere una simile contromisura.  
Si prese qualche attimo per osservarlo meglio: vedeva il viso appena abbassato dalla vergogna, mentre le mani stringevano la sua maglia in alto, in modo da lasciare scoperto il petto e il ventre, dove sui fianchi cominciava quell'intimo femminile che, seppure addosso a un maschio, a Erwin piaceva parecchio. Gli stava bene, anche se le mutandine di pizzo lo stringevano, mostrando in modo piuttosto evidente come fosse ben diverso da una donna, così come le corte bretelle, che issavano su delle calze scure, mostravano le gambe longilinee e alabastrine di Levi in tutta la loro forma perfetta. Gli piacevano le sue gambe, gli piaceva la forma del suo ginocchio, appena piegato, come le calze ne fasciassero la pelle in modo attillato.  
«Lo hai fatto per me?»  
«No, l’ho fatto perché mi piace masturbarmi con le mutandine di pizzo.» Sbottò il moro con stizzita ironia, guardandolo male, prima di continuare. «È ovvio che l’ho fatto per te, no? Genio.»  
«Vieni qui.» Lo richiamò allora il biondo, con un sorriso gentile, allungando la mano verso di lui e facendo a propria volta un passo verso il compagno, fino ad arrivargli a pochi centimetri di distanza, per abbracciarlo, stringendolo a sé, annusandogli i capelli scuri. «Sei bellissimo.»  
Non rispose, Levi, benché un brontolio sommesso gli uscì dalle labbra premute contro il petto dell’uomo per il quale si era spinto a così tanto.  
«Non fare il ruffiano. Mi consideri terribile; dillo chiaro e tondo.» Sospirò deviando lo sguardo di lato, in un disagio che gli si leggeva chiaramente anche nella sua assenza d’espressione, con la fronte corrugata e gli occhi inquieti.  
Si distaccò appena, ora con l’addome coperto. «Non ho per niente il corpo di una donna che si può permettere di mettere cose simili.» Si guardò le gambe, con le ossa delle caviglie che sporgevano forse un po’ troppo e le cosce con i muscoli troppo sviluppati per eguagliare quelle più morbide e carnose di una donna. Per non parlare quello che aveva tra le gambe...  
«Dico sul serio...» Insistette Erwin, consapevole che sarebbe stato abbastanza duro far entrare nella testa del compagno che, davvero, la pensava in quel modo, che gli piaceva come gli stavano addosso quelle calze, di come gli fasciavano le gambe tornite e di come quelle mutandine di pizzo non lo contenessero affatto, rendendolo più eccitante che sensuale.  
«E non credo affatto a nulla di ciò che hai detto.» Lo rimproverò ancora, mentre avvicinava le mani ai suoi fianchi e li sfiorava con la punta delle dita, prima di scivolare oltre l'imbragatura che sosteneva le calze e poggiare il palmo aperto sul suo inguine, sentendo il pizzo strusciare contro la sua pelle, leggermente in rilievo.  
Lasciò quel punto quasi subito, solo per spingerlo a sdraiarsi di schiena sul letto e sovrastarlo, sfiorando con le mani le gambe, percorrendole lentamente, mentre lo osservava, cercando di vederlo rabbrividire sotto le sue attenzioni.  
Levi si lasciò cadere all’indietro, allargando le cosce quel poco che bastava per accoglierlo tra esse, rabbrividendo al contatto delle sue dita contro la pelle; unico filo a dividerle, le calze velate.  
«È il pizzo nero a eccitarti o il fatto che sia io a indossarlo?» Chiese in un mormorio lieve, infilando un dito nel nodo già allentato della cravatta allargandolo fino a togliergliela; poi passò ai bottoni della camicia, chiusi fino al collo.  
Alzò un ginocchio, premendogli su di un fianco, mentre la gamba lo teneva stretto, facendola strusciare lascivo contro di lui.  
Rise appena, Erwin. «Secondo te...?»  
Glielo soffiò contro la pelle, vicino all'orecchio dove si era chinato poco prima, mentre con le mani percorreva le sue gambe.  
Gli baciò la bocca, coinvolgendolo in un contatto umido ed esigente fin da subito, mentre con le dita ne sfiorava nuovamente la pelle, scoprendone il petto e pizzicandogli un poco i capezzoli già turgidi a contatto con l'aria e con i suoi polpastrelli ruvidi.  
«La prossima volta che ne dici di un paio di stivali di pelle?» Propose, ma aveva un sorriso divertito mentre lo diceva, mentre gli prendeva uno dei piedi avvolti da quella seconda pelle sottile e vi posava un bacio sulla punta, piegandola in modo da schiacciarla contro il petto liscio del compagno, piegandogli il ginocchio all'altezza della spalla.  
Levi si staccò da quel bacio con una ruga a solcargli la fronte scoperta, guardandolo con pacato scetticismo.  
«Che ne dici di un frustino e anche di un collarino borchiato? O di un corsetto, magari.» Propose con velata ironia, facendogli intendere che non ci sarebbe stata affatto una ripetizione di quell’assurdità che aveva fatto quel giorno.  
Appoggiò l’incavo del ginocchio contro la spalla di lui, quindi, costringendolo a chinarsi per baciarlo di nuovo, mordendogli il labbro con avidità.  
Si lasciò ghermire dalla bocca, mentre la propria si bagnava di saliva e si sfregava con la gemella in contatti più profondi, più voraci. Si scostò appena, mormorandogli col respiro più pesante a un soffio dalla sua bocca. «Goditela più che puoi  _ora_ , visto che ne hai la possibilità.»  
«Cattivo...» Gli rispose Erwin in un sussurro, ma non sembrava poi così dispiaciuto, mentre gli percorreva con le labbra il collo e con le mani finiva per sfiorargli le gambe, toccando quel velo freddo e liscio che ne ricopriva la pelle, fino a giungere alle giunture, dove veniva collegato alla cintura e sotto al quale stavano le mutandine di pizzo scuro.  
«Eppure sei così eccitante.» Notò, mentre con due dita andava a pizzicargli il membro ancora rinchiuso dentro l'intimo stretto e con la mano libera continuava a percorrerne le gambe, dalla punta del piede fino alla cintola, soffermandosi un po' sul pizzo scuro, solo per pizzicare il poco di pelle che ne rimaneva scoperta.  
Gli tolse la maglia, lasciandolo a petto nudo e cominciando a mordicchiarlo un po', baciandolo e leccandolo nel mentre, mentre scivolava verso il basso con sicurezza, le mani che ne percorrevano le gambe e l'inguine senza però spogliarlo della lingerie.  
Trattenne un ansito tra le labbra serrate, Levi, sentendo un fremito percorrergli il petto, partendo da ogni lembo di pelle che Erwin baciava e giungergli sul basso ventre; c’era un leggero rigonfiamento, al di sotto delle mutandine di pizzo, tra le cosce dischiuse.  
«Tu dici?» Sibilò tra i denti, risucchiando l’aria tra questi per trattenere un ansito che gli vibrò in gola. Strinse le coperte tra le mani, mentre lo osservava con gli occhi al di là delle ciglia scure.  
Scendeva sempre più in basso, mentre le mani palpavano, tastavano le cosce e i fianchi in quei gesti innocenti, ma spudoratamente provocanti che lo costrinsero a lasciar andare il capo contro il materasso in un sospiro basso a labbra aperte.  
«Senza alcun dubbio...» Convenne, giunto con le labbra al suo stomaco, là dove la lingerie cominciava a ostruire il suo percorso. La prese tra i denti, tirandola leggermente, in modo che l'elastico tornasse al suo posto con uno schiocco sulla pelle nivea del compagno; scivolò più giù, fino a soffiargli contro l'intimo di pizzo. Era gonfio e teso; sembrava aspettare solo lui, che non si fece attendere ulteriormente e avvolse il tessuto ruvido tra le labbra, prendendo anche il membro sotto.  
Levi trattenne un singulto, tendendo i muscoli e serrando le mani contro le coperte.  
Sentiva già il suo odore, Erwin, visto come le mutandine di pizzo non ne trattenevano affatto neppure il calore, figurarsi il profumo pungente. Tirò con i denti il bordo dell'intimo, scoprendogli l'erezione umida. La leccò senza dire una parola, dalla base fino alla punta, prima di avvolgerla tra le labbra, suggendo piano. Le dita sfregavano la pelle delle gambe, piegandole in modo da avere la giusta libertà di movimento; il sottilissimo velo che separava le sue dita dalla pelle ora calda, si stava intiepidendo lentamente, man mano che Erwin ne sfregava il tessuto.  
Un gemito roco gli gorgogliò in gola, al moro, fremendo le piccole labbra a tratti dischiuse a tratti con i denti che sfregavano tra loro per evitare lamenti fin troppo spudorati; ma era dura, quando aveva alle spalle un’astinenza di quasi due settimane.  
Lo aveva sempre a fianco, e non sapeva quante volte avesse voluto le sue mani su di sé. E ora che le aveva, il contegno iniziava a cedere fin troppo velocemente.  
Aprì le cosce, sentendo la sua bocca avvolgergli il membro ora teso, sentendo la saliva bagnarlo, le pareti stringerlo come avrebbe fatto la sua mano. E a ogni lappata, gemeva con la voce acuta, sporcata da un orgasmo che avrebbe potuto sgorgare di lì a poco.  
«Fermo-!» Gli ordinò andando contro i suoi stessi principi, maledicendosi quasi per averlo fatto fermare prima di svuotarglisi in bocca. Avrebbe potuto, ma voleva di più.  
Abbassò lo sguardo di metallo fuso, allungando una mano e afferrandogli il colletto della camicia solo per riportarlo a sé.  
Lo baciò avido, sentendo il suo sapore mescolato al proprio, del suo sesso che aveva appena preso in bocca. «Voglio qualcos’altro.» Gli sussurrò caldo contro questa, guardandolo languido prima che un colpo di anche non invertisse le loro posizioni.  
Con le cosce aperte, Levi si portò seduto contro il membro del maggiore – e lo sentiva bene, duro e gonfio al di sotto dei pantaloni contro le proprie natiche.  
Gemette appena, lezioso, sentendo il tessuto delle calze stringergli le cosce, l’intimo che gli sfregava contro i fianchi, serrandoli per via della taglia piccola, e ne stringeva parte dei testicoli - iniziava a eccitarlo terribilmente. Puntellò le mani contro il suo addome, sfregando il proprio sesso contro quello di Erwin, ancora coperto; aveva gli occhi bassi, e le ciglia che ne ombreggiavano le gote pallide seppure, in quel momento, cosparse di un rosso cremisi per il caldo che sentiva bruciargli in corpo e infiammargli i lombi.  
Erwin lo aveva osservato in silenzio, seppure contrariato da quell'allontanamento forzato; gli piaceva guardarlo quando aveva le gote arrossate e si muoveva in modo febbrile, cercando un appagamento che, spesso, non raggiungeva rapidamente per loro stessa scelta. Così lasciò che gli si strusciasse addosso, corteggiandolo con le parole e con i gesti, cercandolo con il corpo, le mani, lo sguardo, la bocca.  
Gli prese i fianchi sottili, guidandolo nel suo muoversi su di lui, contro il proprio sesso ancora chiuso nei pantaloni, nell'intimo, osservandolo spasimare con il corpo scosso da brividi di piacere e aspettativa. Sorrise leggero, prima di farlo sollevare un poco, tirandosi giù la cerniera e liberandosi allo stesso tempo il sesso teso dalla propria prigione di tessuto, sospirando di sollievo – d'altra parte era eccitato da morire e, di certo, avere la possibilità di essere più libero in  _quel punto_ lo faceva sentire meglio.  
Si sporse per baciarlo sul collo, mentre con le mani gli carezzava i fianchi, le gambe ancora coperte dalle calze; era uno spettacolo eccitante, ancora, vederlo in quel modo, con le mutandine di pizzo che lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione ormai. Decise di stimolarlo ancora un po', soffiandogli nell'orecchio mentre lo tirava verso il basso per sfregarsi nuovamente contro di lui, il suo sesso contro l'inguine teso oltre l'intimo femminile.  
«Muoviti ancora un po'...» Sussurrò morbido, la voce roca, le dita della mano destra che andavano a premere tra le natiche, seppure da sopra l'intimo, sfregando lentamente prima, premendo dopo e muovendole in circolo dopo ancora.  
Levi ubbidì con un gemito basso, mentre la pelle fremeva al suono della sua voce, così calda e piena di desiderio – gli era mancato quel timbro roco, essere desiderato così tanto dall’uomo che amava.  
Sfregò il proprio sesso con quello dell’uomo, svettante al di là dell’intimo di pizzo, sporcandone il bordo per quel filo di umori che iniziava a sgorgargli dalla punta e colare fino al tessuto nero; e più lo strusciava con l’altro, più si sporcava.  
Ignorò quella consistenza umida tra i testicoli, ansimando piano con gli occhi socchiusi e opachi e le labbra piccole e rosse che ricercarono la bocca del compagno, baciandogli le labbra, suggendole nelle proprie.  
«Ti eccita tanto?» Gli ansimò contro la bocca, muovendo le anche con gesti precisi seppur lenti. «Il pizzo.» Puntualizzò.  
Un movimento più avido, e il membro duro di Erwin andò più indietro a sfiorargli le natiche, inserendosi tra esse e sfregando il tessuto e la pelle chiara di queste. Il moro volse il capo all’indietro, con una mano aprì uno dei glutei; il pizzo sfregò assieme al sesso umido e caldo del maggiore la piccola apertura, facendolo gemere roco, abbandonandosi contro il petto dell’altro nonostante continuasse a muovere le anche.  
Non poteva nascondere che quel continuo sfregare, quella presa stretta del tessuto proprio in quel punto lo avrebbe anche potuto far venire in quell’istante.  
Ansimava sommessamente, più in sospiri e respiri pesanti che non in gemiti umidi e rumorosi, mentre Levi gli si muoveva sopra, stuzzicandolo, stimolandolo come solo lui sapeva fare. Aveva quell'atteggiamento eccitante, quel modo malizioso e allo stesso tempo intrigante di fare, mentre lo guardava, mentre si muoveva su di lui, contro di lui con il suo corpo flessuoso, tanto da mandarlo in estasi solo a guardarlo contro di sé.  
«Il pizzo? Mh... Su di te sì, tantissimo.» Sussurrò contro la sua bocca; le sue dita premevano ancora su quel punto, tra le natiche divaricate leggermente da una delle mani del compagno, che faceva sfregare quel punto alla sua erezione e contro il pizzo. Ce lo aveva spalmato addosso che mugolava, gemeva con la voce roca ed eccitata, mentre muoveva ancora le anche, sfregando il suo sesso stretto nelle mutandine contro il suo stomaco.  
Gli allontanò la mano, solo per dispetto mentre gli baciava la spalla, leccandola lentamente, mentre si insinuava con le dita oltre il pizzo, penetrandolo piano, venendo avvolto dal suo stretto calore, inghiottito completamente. Prima un dito, poi l'altro, mentre con la mano libera gli teneva stretto un gluteo, inducendolo a muoversi ancora contro di lui, muoversi contro di sé e contro le dita. Il suo sesso sfregava contro l'altro, ma senza troppa pressione.  
Un gemito raschiò la gola del minore, con gli occhi socchiusi, prima di liberarsi dalla bocca con voce spezzata. Fremette un istante a quell’intrusione, per poi accettarla e sentire quelle dita penetrarlo piano, allargandolo per quel poco che era loro concesso.  
Una ruga di disapprovazione gli solcò la fronte. Si morse l’interno di un labbro roseo, gonfio, scostandosi in fretta quella striscia di pizzo dell’intimo che aveva tra le natiche; era stato un gesto così rapido che per poco non sentì il tessuto cedere e rompersi.  
 _Dio, quanto lo voleva!_  
«Sbrigati!» Lo esortò in un mormorio languido, impregnato di tutto il suo bisogno, la necessità di avere il sesso dell’uomo sotto di sé a riempirlo dopo settimane di assenza.  
Non gli sarebbero bastate più le dita o qualsiasi altro oggetto che avrebbe potuto utilizzare; le dimensioni di Erwin erano ben lungi dall’essere comuni e il suo corpo, ormai, sembrava aver assunto una sorta di dipendenza da lui.  
Erwin sospirò contro la bocca del minore, baciandolo con passione mentre con le dita continuava ad allargarlo e stimolarlo.  
«Calmo... Non avere fretta.» Lo rimproverò, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, leccandogli la pelle nivea e infilandovi un terzo dito dentro, sentendo la tipica resistenza dei muscoli, mentre una parte di sé si godeva ancora le gambe di Levi avvolte intorno alle calze sottili ed eccitanti, sfiorandone la consistenza. Era bellissimo.  
Un ringhio basso accompagnò lo sguardo di accusa che Levi gli lanciò, la fronte solcata da piccole rughe d’espressione, smorzate dai respiri languidi per quella penetrazione ancora troppo poco invasiva per i suoi gusti.  
Si abbassò per baciargli la bocca, avido, punendolo invero con un morso rabbioso sul labbro inferiore per ripicca. «Quanto devo aspettare? Vuoi farmi pentire di essermi messo sta roba?» Lo accusò in un sibilo stizzito, seppur i movimenti lenti non scemassero, i glutei aperti che venivano penetrati dalle sue mani e che lo stavano facendo uscire di senno.  
Un dito andò più in profondità, facendolo fremere e socchiudere le palpebre, la voce tremula che sfiorava le labbra. « _Cristo_... Erwin, dai...» Lo implorò, nonostante la rabbia.  
Il biondo rise, una risata roca e profonda, mentre gli schioccava diversi baci su una guancia scivolando poi contro il suo collo ormai arrossato e aumentando il ritmo con cui le dita affondavano dentro. «Mi piace vederti così.» Gli rivelò a voce bassa, contro l'orecchio.  
Scostò maggiormente il pizzo quando scivolò fuori con le dita, premendo nuovamente il proprio sesso contro di lui, sfregandolo, prima di farsi spazio ed entrandogli solo di poco dentro; era ancora poco allentato, ma lo accoglieva con facilità.  
Un ansito roco graffiò la gola di Levi, il pomo d’Adamo vibrò appena mentre lo esponeva reclinando il capo all’indietro man a mano che il membro di Erwin lo penetrava.  
Era duro e la fitta iniziale fu più dolorosa di quanto ricordasse; la mancanza di sesso si faceva sentire, anche se non in maniera eccessiva.  
Si abbassò su tutta la lunghezza, a occhi chiusi e i lineamenti ammorbiditi dal godimento che, a tratti, aveva guizzi di tensione sentendolo entrare.  
Si chinò indietro col busto, poggiando i palmi contro le ginocchia del maggiore e aprendo le proprie puntate ai suoi lati; l’elastico delle calze gli strinse le cosce, creano quella piccola curva di carne e muscoli che spuntava fuori, al di là del pizzo.  
Per qualche assurdo e perverso motivo, sentirsi stretto in quel modo lo eccitò in maniera malata.  
Iniziò a muoversi, quindi, in quella posizione che gli esponeva il sesso teso tra le gambe aperte, stretto nell’elastico delle mutande scure di pizzo. Si alzò e si riabbassò lento, in sospiri lievi e caldi, con le iridi vacue, liquide, puntate in basso.  
Erwin fremeva, gli occhi socchiusi nell'osservare il compagno che si impalava su di lui, lentamente, inarcato all'indietro; gli dava una perfetta visuale del suo pene costretto ancora sotto l'elastico delle mutandine di pizzo e quelle gambe deliziosamente spalancate. Fece scorrere le dita lungo le sue gambe, le sue cosce, andando a stimolare con l'indice la punta del membro turgido fino allo spasmo. L'altra mano scivolava oltre, stringendogli una delle natiche, andando a toccare il punto in cui il suo membro entrava e usciva dentro al corpo dell'amante, facendosi scorrere brividi di piacere nel toccargli quel punto, sentendolo più stretto intorno a sé ogni volta che lo sfiorava.  
Rimase sdraiato, lasciando che fosse l'altro a muoversi e a dettare il ritmo, continuando tuttavia a stimolarlo da dietro e da davanti con le dita, giocando con l'elastico dell'intimo scuro, scoprendogli il sesso e stringendolo da sopra la stoffa, per poi scoprirlo nuovamente e sfregarlo con il palmo, con la punta delle dita.  
Levi gemeva, tremava e si tendeva come una fune, mentre si calava sul sesso ruvido e umido con sempre meno forza, seppur più velocemente.  
Gli occhi, due bolle languide e bagnate di desiderio, guardavano al di là del velo opaco il viso dell’uomo sotto di sé, mentre si issava per poi calare in fretta e ansimare, con voce più profonda che gli vibrava in gola.  
Le anche si alzavano, i glutei impattavano bagnati contro il suo inguine in colpi sempre più rapidi, nonostante la posizione non gli permettesse di aumentare ancora.  
Drizzò il busto, poggiando i palmi sul di lui petto in un sospiro d’aspettativa.  
Erwin percepì la fatica. Assestò una spinta, inclinando il bacino in modo da penetrarlo più a fondo, e gli andò incontro con quel suo movimento continuo, sentendolo stringersi intorno alla sua erezione.  
Chiuse gli occhi, premendo là dove Levi non riusciva ad arrivare per via dei suoi movimenti difficoltosi – malgrado ce la stesse mettendo tutta, nell'impalarsi andando a un ritmo piuttosto sostenuto.  
Assestò un altro paio di spinte, prima di afferrarlo dietro le ginocchia e spingerlo all'indietro, in modo da sedersi con un colpo di reni, continuando a tenerlo e andando ad assestare diverse spinte, osservandolo.  
In un gesto rapido, le braccia esili del moro gli ricordarono il collo, la fronte premuta contro la clavicola. Inspirava il suo odore e le unghie affondavano nella sua pelle lasciando graffi leggeri.  
La voce languida riempiva la stanza, strozzata e che a volte raggiungeva picchi più alti, acuti, in quel fremere di pelle e tendere di muscoli quando veniva colpito più in profondità.  
Sembrava dolerne, Levi, quando in realtà avrebbe voluto gridare “ _ancora, di nuovo, di nuovo lì.”_  
Gli morse il collo, spostandosi poi verso il pomo d’Adamo di Erwin, lambendolo con le labbra turgide e umide, stuzzicandolo tra un ansito e un gemito che gli faceva vibrare la voce a contatto con la di lui pelle, più calda e ambrata.  
Strinse le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, sentendo il basso ventre in fiamme e l’orgasmo sopraggiungere.  
Erwin si morse la lingua, nel trattenere il gemito che gli stava salendo su per la gola.  
«Resisti... Ancora un po'.» Gli mormorò, ansimante, mentre continuava ad assestare spinte profonde, con Levi che gli si stringeva ancora più addosso. Sentiva il suo corpo sempre più teso e vibrante – sintomo dell'orgasmo imminente, insieme alla voce più frammentaria, più acuta, più alta.  
Gli cercò il collo, inspirando il suo odore, riempiendosene le narici, mentre con le dita andava a stringere le sue natiche, per spingerlo giù, trattenendolo in quella posizione, soffocando un gemito roco e prolungato contro la sua pelle madida, mentre gli veniva dentro in un fiotto bollente.  
Levi ansimò impudico nel sentirsi riempire, frammenti di voce spezzata gli sporcarono le labbra quando venne pochi istanti dopo, godendo a pieno di quell’amplesso, sentendo il ventre caldo e tra le cosce l’umido dei suoi stessi umori mescolati a quelli dell’altro tra le natiche.  
Il respiro affannoso, gli occhi socchiusi; rimase stretto al corpo bollente di Erwin per non seppe quanto tempo. Sentiva il cuore che batteva, allo stesso modo in cui il proprio pompava sangue che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e gli imporporava le gote e le labbra più rosse.  
Cazzo, non ricordava più da quanto non facevano sesso in quel modo.  
«Dovrei... Mettermi questa roba più spesso, se ti eccita così tanto.» Mormorò. Le membra erano un fascio tremante di muscoli in tensione.  
Erwin rise, mentre riprendeva a propria volta fiato, respirando contro la spalla dell'amante; aveva il respiro ancora affrettato e il viso arrossato dall'amplesso. «Davvero...? Allora c'è speranza di vederti con un bustino di pelle e i tacchi a spillo?» Lo prese in giro, mentre andava a baciargli una guancia, soddisfatto.  
«Col cazzo.»  
Un pugno abbastanza forte raggiunse il petto ampio dell’uomo, mentre uno sguardo affilato lo fulminava sul posto.  
Rise tenendo gli occhi chiusi per qualche istante, prima di fuoriuscire dal suo corpo, tenendolo tuttavia contro di sé, racchiudendolo in un abbraccio possessivo e pieno di calore.  
«Grazie. Lo hai fatto perché pensavi di dover riscaldare le cose?»  
Levi rimase in silenzio un istante, con la fronte corrugata e gli occhi ancora opachi; quel velo che iniziava a sfaldarsi lentamente.  
«L’ho fatto perché è da settimane che non mi tocchi, a malapena mi guardi. Prima di me stavi con una donna, così...» Spiegò spicciolo, in un mormorio strisciato, continuando a restare col capo reclinato, poggiato alla di lui spalla.  
Erwin si lasciò scappare una lieve risata, soffocandola quasi subito contro il dorso della mano, guardandolo tuttavia intenerito.  
«E hai pensato che mettendoti un intimo da donna mi avresti fatto felice?» Mormorò, ma non vi era traccia di derisione, quanto piuttosto di qualcosa di simile all'ammirazione e alla sorpresa, in effetti.  
Levi si limitò a grugnire qualcosa, incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
«Stupido, non ti stavo evitando.» Lo rimproverò, dandogli un altro bacio sulla guancia, sfiorandogliela poi col naso, socchiudendo gli occhi per tornare poi a guardarlo. «E di certo non mi sono stancato di te, quindi non pensarlo nemmeno per un momento che sia questo il problema.»  
«Puoi ammetterlo se ti manca il corpo di una donna. Basta che non mi tradisci: in quel caso ti taglio le palle.» Lo minacciò con sottile tranquillità, scostandosi e guardandolo fisso, gli occhi che presagivano seriamente quello che la voce aveva appena pronunciato.  
Erwin sospirò, scuotendo brevemente la testa.  
«Non mi manca, perché dovrebbe? Sto assieme a te, voglio  _te_ , non qualcun altro. E non ti vedo in funzione di uomo, quanto piuttosto di te stesso. Quindi smettila con questi pensieri stupidi e fidati di me.» Lo ammonì nuovamente, ricambiando lo sguardo con uno diretto e sincero. Non voleva che pensasse di essere semplicemente un ragazzo e, quindi, che a lui per forza di cose dovesse mancare qualcosa solo per tale motivo. Era inutile e dava inizio a un senso di inadeguatezza che non voleva Levi provasse, perché non ve ne era alcun motivo.  
Sbuffò stizzito, il minore, nonostante fosse rincuorato dalle parole che gli erano state appena dette.  
Aveva davvero creduto che non ci fosse più, da parte di Erwin, quel trasporto che c’era stato dall’inizio della loro storia dove non facevano altro che guardarsi, dirsi parole che non avrebbe ripetuto a nessun’altro, fare sesso, tenersi per mano fino ad addormentarsi l’uno sulla spalla dell’altro; credeva davvero che non lo volesse più.  
Si era solo creato delle false supposizioni, chiudendosi in pensieri negativi che lo avevano reso dubbioso e inquieto.  
«Allora vedi di prendermi più in considerazione, o finirò per guardarmi intorno.» Affermò alzando il mento e guardandolo con occhi affilati, quel broncio accennato che ancora faceva capolino per il labbro inferiore all’infuori, socchiuso all’altro, e la fronte corrugata.  
Erwin annuì, ma aveva un sorriso dolce sul viso, mentre si sporgeva per baciarlo sulla bocca, socchiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.  
«Non lo faresti mai.» Lo prese in giro, prima di ribaltare lentamente e con un colpo di reni le posizione, spingendolo a sdraiarsi con la schiena contro il materasso per sovrastarlo, affondando ancora nella sua bocca. «E poi se trascurandoti hai queste idee, potrei prenderci l'abitudine.» Mormorò, mentre scorreva il viso contro il suo collo, annusando i loro odori, mentre intrecciava la mano con quella dell'amante, le dita unite, che il moro strinse alle sue, tradendo un sorriso divertito che gli fece brillare lo sguardo screziato d’argento, prima di ricominciare tutto da capo, come non facevano da un po'.


End file.
